


teenage blue

by lunar_peach



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Prom, anyway im projecting but thats okay because this one is actually happy for a change, but not really?, high school sweethearts oooo, i spell yut lung yue lung now i guess, its kinda, nskjdnsjkdn, prom night AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_peach/pseuds/lunar_peach
Summary: cute lil prom night au where sing gets something off his chest





	teenage blue

**Author's Note:**

> um this is titled after the song that inspired it so like go have a listen its super good and sets the mood

The Prom King and King take their place center stage, beneath the lavender streamers and ocean blue balloons. They stand before the entire school and take their first dance. 

Dolled up in matching black tuxes with red and blue corsages in the pockets of their jackets, Aslan Callanreese and Eiji Okumura looked like a match made in heaven. They were the exception when it came to high school sweethearts. That was what everyone said. They were the ones that made it. They were the luckiest of them all to have found each other so soon. 

God, they made Yue Lung want to puke. 

He rolled his eyes and tucked the skirt of his dress in between his legs as he spread over the bleachers, spiked punch in hand. His hair was a mess and his makeup was smeared around his eyes and lips. He’d spent months and months planning for this night and all he’d done so far was sulk, stuff himself with crab cakes, and cry. 

It was supposed to be him. He was the one who should have been down there with Ash, crown on his head with everyone looking at him like he was a god. But of course, Eiji Okumura had to sprout his perfect little face from out of nowhere and steal his date and his crown. 

“You’re going to burn a hole through the back of Eiji’s head if you keep staring so hard.” Yue Lung looked to the bottom of the bleachers, where Sing Soo Ling was making his way up, two chocolate cupcakes in hand. “Then Ash would really hate you.” 

“Good,” Yue Lung spit back. “I hope he hates me like I hate him for ruining my night.” 

“Oh come on, Yeet. Did you really think he was going to ask anyone but Eiji?” 

“ _Yes_ , I did! _Me_. I’m a million times prettier than Eiji, I’m elegant and rich, I’m nice--” Sing snorted. “And I bought this _fucking_ dress to match his stupid favorite color! It’s only fair that he would have taken me. He’s smart, and popular and easily the best looking guy in school. He’s the fucking sun, Sing. We could have ruled this place. But did he even think about all of those things? No! He took that goddamn jock instead! And now I look like a fool.” Tears began to well in his eyes as he motioned to himself. Sing handed him a tissue, then a cupcake. 

“Yue, they’re seniors and they’ve been into each other since freshman year. You should be happy for them.” 

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you. As if you weren’t planning to ask Eiji.” 

Now it was Sing’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yeah, only because Shorter made me promise to in case Ash didn’t have the balls.” 

“Whatever.” Yue bit into the cupcake and leaned against Sing. 

“You know… um, you’re still all of those things. Ash or not.” Sing watched Yue Lung’s hair cascade over his face, heart beating faster the longer he spent against his side. “And… you’re not just pretty… I mean… um.” Sing didn’t finish his thought. If he had, his heart would have burst. It didn’t help that his face was already the color of the candy hearts sprinkled in the cupcakes. 

“Thanks, Sing,” Yue Lung leaned in closer to him. “You’re the only bitch in the house I ever respected.” They both laughed, easing into the night. 

They watched as Ash and Eiji spun around the gymnasium, both completely entranced by the other. The strobe lights brushed over flittering glitter and confetti, washed over faces smiling and laughing to their heart's content. Every now and then, Sing would hear Yue Lung sniffle, but he was too scared to look down. He knew how he hated to have people see him cry. 

Sing didn’t really understand why he was so hurt by Ash’s rejection. Yue Lung didn’t even _like_ Ash. Not that he had much reason to. Sure, Ash had the face of an angel and was tall enough to climb, and had a soft spot for Victorian poetry and… 

Oh, God. Maybe he did.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. Sing looked down at his best friend, sipping away at vodka fruit punch, hands delicately wrapped around the cup. Eyes steady on the liquid. Hair as untamed as he was. Yue Lung was a lot of things, both good and bad, but he was beautiful. In more than one way. He absolutely deserved Ash-- or at least someone like him-- if that was what he wanted. Yue Lung deserved his perfect prom and his own Cinderella moment even if he looked like royalty every waking moment of the day. 

“Yue,” Sing said. He moved away to look at him. 

“What is it?” 

Maybe Sing was a little weird, and maybe he wasn’t as tall or as handsome as Ash, and maybe his tux was rented and wrinkled… Maybe his heart was lodged in his throat and maybe he was scared as hell to ruin something so great between them, but he was going to give him his perfect night. He had to try. 

“Do you… um… do you want to dance?” Sing watched as his best friends eyes grew the size of the moon. He grabbed his hand-- Sing wasn’t sure why, but he’d seen it in movies and it felt like one of those moments. “With me?” And then he blushed, which made Sing blush, and then they stumbled around awkward phrases and darting eyes. 

Sing stood up then and offered his hand. Sweaty as he found it, Yue Lung took it with a smile. 

“I look like a mess,” he said as they stepped down from the bleachers. 

“You look better than any of these people on their best day.” 

The crowd didn’t part when they stepped onto the dance floor. They didn’t turn their heads from Ash and Eiji. He and Yue Lung slipped in seamlessly, red silk dress and cheap tux turning into one. 

Tall as he was, Yue Lung let his head rest on Sing’s shoulder as they waltzed around the outer edge of the gym. They stayed that way until the song ended, and then for two more songs, and even when the dance music started again. Neither of them wanted to let go. 

Sing was going to do it. He’d say everything Eiji taught him all those nights after he tutored him. He’d say those words an entire childhood friendship in the making. Sing would say why, and when, and for how long and he’d keep their eyes locked together. He wouldn’t look away. Not once. 

But when Yue Lung stepped back, smiling that same rare smile only Sing and his mother ever got to see, something burst inside him. 

“I know I’m not Ash, and I know you think he’s the sun or whatever,” he said. “But you’re the moon to me. You have been for a long time--”

He had more to say. He always did when it came to Yue Lung. But he couldn’t then. 

He indulged the sweetest of interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos or a comment (or else :)


End file.
